Talk:Calvin Coolidge
He holds the distinction of being the only man elected President of the United States never to be inaugurated. Huh? ML4E 19:22, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :He died president-elect in Southern Victory. He never took the oath of office. That seems to have been the first time that happened. TR 19:46, 16 October 2008 (UTC) It is an odd distinction. I racked my brain to see if it's happened OTL but it wasn't long before I came up empty. Turtle Fan 22:47, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :That was one of HT's more inspired moments. TR 05:13, 17 October 2008 (UTC) I don't think we can call him President (ATL) since he died before taking the oath. TR 21:16, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :I suppose not. One thing the last few weeks' news stories have taught me is that having to parse around -elects and -delegates and lame ducks is a tiresome business. Turtle Fan 21:19, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Edit Request 1/30/15 Could someone please added the dates that Coolidge was born and died? They were, *For his birth: July 4, 1872. *For his death: January 5, 1933. I can't edit the page since it is protected. Otherwise, I would have done it while I was adding the birth and death dates for the Presidents and Vice Presidents of the United States. The same thing needs to be done for John Quincy Adams! -- 21:54, January 30, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian Who ever answered my request, thank you very much! :) I wonder why the page was protected in the first place anyway? -- 12:45, February 1, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :I couldn't answer that, but if you created an account you'd be able to edit protected articles. Seems you spend enough time here anyway that it would be worth your while. Turtle Fan (talk) 16:33, February 1, 2015 (UTC) The Coolidge Effect So earlier today I was reading about something called the Coolidge Effect. It describes a characteristic common to the males of most species of mammals, including humans. Apparently we recover from orgasm much faster and are ready to ejaculate again much sooner if presented with a different partner than if presented with the same partner from the previous ejaculation. This has nothing to do with Silent Cal, but I couldn't help thinking of him even so (and by the way, thinking of Calvin Coolidge greatly increases the amount of time before ejaculation can occur). For someone so devoid of personality, there sure is a lot to laugh at with him, even though this one is just a coincidence. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:55, October 18, 2015 (UTC) :That went in an unexpected direction. TR (talk) 16:45, October 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah. So many presidents who slept around, and we've got a biological predisposition for polygamy that shares its name with one of the ones who didn't. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:49, October 19, 2015 (UTC) I don't know if your readings got to this old joke which I copied from Wikipedia: :… an old joke about Calvin Coolidge when he was President … The President and Mrs. Coolidge were being shown separately around an experimental government farm. When Coolidge came to the chicken yard she noticed that a rooster was mating very frequently. She asked the attendant how often that happened and was told, "Dozens of times each day." Mrs. Coolidge said, "Tell that to the President when he comes by." Upon being told, the President asked, "Same hen every time?" The reply was, "Oh, no, Mr. President, a different hen every time." President: "Tell that to Mrs. Coolidge." I include this here since I remembered the joke when you mentioned the Coolidge Effect. I first ran across it when I was reading about the effect some time ago. ML4E (talk) 17:47, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :I hadn't heard that one, but it's a good one and it fits in perfectly. From now on I will tell the two stories together. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:49, October 19, 2015 (UTC) ::I should have mentioned that the joke is supposedly the reason its called the Coolidge Effect and not because a researcher named Coolidge discovered it. ML4E (talk) 22:06, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :::I was starting to suspect that wasn't entirely a coincidence. :::One thing I read about the researcher (didn't get his name) was that this came about as part of a massive study into how access to unprecedented levels of pornography was affecting our behavior. Many of the experiments had to be performed on rats, because the researchers usually weren't able to find enough men who didn't watch porn to form a control group. Turtle Fan (talk) 00:47, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Coolidge Inconsistence in Southern Victory I wonder how Calvin Coolidge is an inconsistence in the Southern Victory Series? Could someone explain how or why? -- 14:30, August 26, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian :He carried Tennessee in the 1928 election. TR (talk) 15:07, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :This does suggest that the inconsistency should be noted in the election article rather than the Coolidge article since its more germane there. ML4E (talk) 16:43, August 26, 2016 (UTC) ::I agree. TR (talk) 18:39, August 26, 2016 (UTC) :::Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that. How would a state that is still part of the Confederacy be able to vote in a US Presidential Election? That makes no sense whatsoever. Tennessee wouldn't be readmitted into the Union until after the Second Great War, and even then, I don't think that state would even be able to vote in the 1944 election. Well TR, thanks for telling me. -- 13:10, August 27, 2016 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian